In industry today, bricks are shipped from the point of manufacture to the point of retail and from the latter to the point of use, in standard brick packs containing ten layers of brick with each layer including eleven rows of brick with each row including five bricks. These packs are tied together usually by steel strapping. Additionally, in many instances, these brick packs have voids formed in the third layer from the bottom of accommodating the tines of a forklift to facilitate handling during loading and unloading in shipment or otherwise. Automatic and semiautomatic apparatus have been developed for stacking bricks to form a standard brick pack. The present invention is concerned with method and apparatus for handling brick to form a stack of bricks of predetermined size such as said standard brick pack, and more specifically, the invention is concerned with forming voids in certain layers of the bricks prior to stacking to form the predetermined stack wherein the voids will function to receive the tines of a forklift to facilitate handling of the stack. Additionally, the present invention is concerned with handling bracks such as from a point of supply on a kiln car to facilitate rapid and efficient loading of predetermined groups of bricks onto a horizontal tray conveyor utilized in forming brick stacks.